Chasig Bliss
by Melvanas
Summary: Previously "Seeds of Love". AU / Post-DH. When a marriage law is passed, Hermione makes the most logical choice. As their relationship changes and adapts, will they be able to find lasting happiness through the tribulations that face them? Hermione is determined to make it work, for both their sakes ... even if Remus may never reciprocate her love. Currently ON HOLD.
1. The Law

Disclaimer : This story utilizes characters from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter, which I do not own. I am merely utilizing her characters for my own twisted amusement.

Note : This story follows most plot points of the book series. It is AU in that (1) I've decided to spare Remus Lupin from his fairly useless death, and (2) I am keeping Teddy Lupin out of the picture (so, Tonks was never pregnant). This story picks up shortly after the defeat of Voldiemuffin.

Regarding a posting schedule – I am writing this for my own enjoyment of the fandom and will write as I get inspired. I've no idea where I want this story to go or if there will even really be a big plot point, but I hope some of you enjoy it as much as I am.

Chapter 1 – The Law

_**Friday November 20, 1998  
>Ministry Enacts New Law In Face of Population Decline<strong>_  
><em>The Wizengamot has pushed through a new law this afternoon that will, no doubt, impact all witches and wizards for years to come. Known as the Marriage Law, this legislation will require all eligible, healthy members of the magical community to marry and begin to procreate. Upon questioning, members of the governing body cite a few reasons for passing such a controversial law. One gentleman, who asks to remain anonymous, said, "Statistics show that there has been a steadily rapid decline in births over the last few decades. Staggering amounts of deaths from both wars against Voldemort have only exacerbated the problem. And to top it all, many people have relocated to other countries out of fear this last year."<em>

_One point that failed to be mentioned was the increasing amount of squib children that are being produced amongst many of the oldest pureblood lines. Anyone with knowledge of muggle genetics will understand right away when this author suggests years of inbreeding to be the cause, one which the Wizengamot also likely feels, as addressed in the stipulations of the law. _

_The Ministry of Magic, therefore, supplies the following for this paper to publish.  
>1. All <em>_unmarried__ persons between the ages of 17 and 60 (females) or 75 (males) must submit to a Ministry-administered health examination to determine eligibility.  
>2. Upon receiving a clean bill of health, restrictions are as follows:<br>i. Persons of "pureblood" status may not select another "pureblood" as a partner.  
>ii. Persons with a status less than "pureblood" are free to marry of any status.<br>iii. Persons enrolled in a school of magical education (not including higher education) are exempt until they are less than 8 months from graduation, as to prevent giving birth while still in school. Students who reach 17 and wish to marry before their exemption expires may do so. Upon losing exemption, students must submit to the aforementioned health examination for eligibility, and the subsequent time restrictions (see #3) apply.  
>iv. Eligible persons wishing to apply for marriage to someone who is not yet of age must apply for official betrothal. Upon both parties achieving the eligible age, the above (see iii) applies.<br>3. Eligible persons must be married by an authorized ministry official within six weeks of passing their health examination. Those who fail to do so will be assigned a marriage partner. If a person refuses to concede to this, they will be imprisoned in Azkaban for 2 weeks. Following this, they will have one more month to marry, after which the punishment will be a snapping of one's wand with excommunication, or deportation.  
>4. After marriage, a witch is required to become pregnant within one year, with a Ministry-approved physician overseeing her health.<br>i. Contraceptives will be prohibited, be they magical or muggle in fashion.  
>ii. Intercourse is to be conducted at least twice a week, to ensure impregnation.<br>5. Unless the health status of a couple changes, a second child will be mandatory within the next five years after the birth of the first child._

_To see restrictions for those already married and of eligible age, how to apply for financial support, how to submit for approval of a marriage, or to learn more about Questionnaire Matching, please see page 7._

Hermione barely noticed the spoon she was holding. Her body had gone numb shortly after Ginny Weasley had begun to read the article aloud for their section of Gryffindor's table.

"What!" Neville proclaimed, reaching to take the newspaper from Ginny and subsequently reading it himself.

"This will apply to us," Dean said shakily to Seamus, "the beginning of this month marked the 8 months until we graduate.

Hermione 's mind was being uncharacteristically sluggish. She continued listening to the surmounting buzz that was arising from each of the Hogwarts tables. Looking next to her at Ginny, she felt her mind begin to kick-start.

"Well, at least you can marry Harry," she offered her pale companion.

"Yea, luckily," the redhead swallowed slowly. "I'm just glad most of you all came back; we can go through this together."

Hermione smiled nervously, clasping her friend's hand as McGonagall, now Headmistress, took a position before the teacher's tables. A few stragglers wandered in, late for supper.

"No doubt many of you have now heard, courtesy of copies of the Evening Prophet that are circulating, that our Ministry has passed a law that will require many of you upper years to marry and procreate," the woman sighed. The entire hall was eerily quiet.

"There are organizations that, to my understanding, are planning on getting this overturned, but for now, we must abide by this. To make this process more convenient for our students, some healers from St. Mungo's will be guests at our school tomorrow after breakfast to give physicals for the students who are eligible. More instructions regarding that will be issued in the morning. I ask that students finish their supper within the next 15 minutes, and those of you for whom this law applies to please stay in the Great Hall."

Hermione and Ginny didn't finish their meals, hands continuing to be clasped as they gazed solemnly at one another for several minutes.

"We're too young to be getting married," Ginny finally whispered. "I mean, sure, I'd like to marry and have children with Harry one day, but I only turned 17 a couple months ago! How are we supposed to be pregnant AND go to school? I don't even know the first thing about babies!"

"Hopefully it will be repealed before too many younger people become pregnant," Hermione consoled, though she knew such a process could take nearly a year, given how much paperwork the Ministry was still dealing with following the fall of Voldemort. "But right now, we have to abide by this _law_. And you know there are several people who will be more than willing to help you both adjust."

Ginny looked at Hermione and conceded, "No, you're right. Merlin knows I've got enough family to help make it work, and my Mum of course, but it will be rough."

Hermione had returned, along with a good portion of her fellow classmates, to finish her education. Those who had missed a large portion of the previous year were repeating, while others had progressed to the next year. Ginny was one of the latter. Harry and Ron, however, had chosen to forgo their 7th year and go straight into an Auror training program. Hermione couldn't help but wonder how Ginny and Harry would work out having a long-distance marriage for so long, assuming the Ministry approved.

"Do you think you and Ron - ," Ginny started, but was cut off as McGonagall once again began to speak to the remaining students. Neither had noticed the Great Hall empty while lost in their thoughts.

"Thank you all for staying. I wanted to address a few issues while you are all gathered here. For those of you who marry a witch or wizard who is not currently attending Hogwarts, the staff will be making special accommodations. Certainly, you all will understand that we cannot allow any number of non-staff and non-students to be coming to the school, so we will be allowing you to leave the school after your classes have finished for the day three times during the week, with expectation of returning in time for breakfast. You will also be allowed to leave for weekends. Those of you who have obtained your apparating licenses may apparate away from the school; others will have to use the floo network. This is meant to enable you to fulfill your… obligations … regarding the law."

McGonagall seemed to pause to regain her composure. Hermione saw most of the people remaining break out in whispers.

"For those of you who do marry another student, the staff will be arranging dormitories for couples to relocate to," she said in her no-nonsense lecturing voice.

"Can't have students fornicating all over the House dormitories, can we," Seamus said, earning reluctant chuckles from their group.

"I would, lastly, like to urge all of you to be most careful in the actions you take. Remember, the magical bindings made during a marriage ceremony are very painful to break, so most spouses remain together their entire lives. Think well while choosing your life partners. You will also have the sympathy and help from all of our staff, if ever you are in need of assistances."

Looking around, Hermione saw the worry she was feeling on the faces of her peers. Even a few of the teachers, who were likely subject to the law, looked particularly solemn. She met the tawny eyes of Remus Lupin, who'd returned as the DADA professor, and felt a bit more relaxed as he gave her an encouraging smile.

"After your medical exams are complete tomorrow morning, you may head into Hogsmeade as was previously scheduled. Good night, children."

After breakfast the following morning, after no one was left but those who would be taking the physical exams, McGonagall introduced a Ministry official.

"This is Mr. Kent Darnsby, who has some further information for you all regarding the new law," the woman said, stepping back to let a blonde, lanky man take charge. He adjusted his very large glasses a bit higher on the bridge of his nose before clearing his throat and speaking.

"Good morning, students. Before you are escorted to the Hospital Wing, where our healers will be examining you all, I would like to speak to you while your professors hand out some paperwork for you to fill out."

McGonagall flashed her wand and numerous ink wells and quills appeared along the house tables. Hermione graciously took her forms from Professor Sinistra and listened while the man continued to speak, filling out information onto the parchment.

"You might have read about it in the papers, but we will have a system called Questionnaire Matching for those of you who do not have anyone particular in mind to wed or betroth. Essentially, you would answer a series of questions meant to determine a personality type, so we might match you with a desirable person in terms of lifestyle. We expect we'll have received enough of these within a week to be able to begin matching people, and would send you a list of your top 5 matches. Each candidate would include a few details as well as the percentage of affinity for one another. And remember, if someone is on _your_ list, you are also on_ their_ list."

He looked out over the crowd at the tables, many of the teachers sitting down to fill out forms for themselves.

"Ah yes, a few of your professors will be joining in the physicals today," he mentioned, glancing at Professor Lupin as he sat down to fill his own parchments out. "Anyhow, once we have sent your matches, you may then partake in a petition. The Ministry would send the candidate a notice of your intentions, to which they may accept or decline. In the case that your six week limit runs out for marriage, we will automatically arrange for a wedding ceremony for your top match who is not yet taken, no matter if you declined a petition of theirs beforehand."

A hand at the Hufflepuff table rose tentatively in the air.

"Yes, young man?"

"Sir," Hermione heard a boy speak up, while she continued to scratch her info onto the forms, "what happens if you are deemed unhealthy or whatever? Would you not be allowed to marry a healthy person?"

This question caused a murmur to break out amongst the students. Several people stopped writing and looked expectantly at Mr. Darnsby. He seemed to splutter, clearly unprepared for that kind of question.

"After failing to receive a bill of health, individuals will be assigned any helpful potions as well as have to resubmit to a monthly re-examination if the case isn't too bleak. The purpose of this law is to increase the population of our community. As it would follow, every healthy person would be expected to do their duty. Unfortunately, this would seem to leave unhealthy witches and wizards on their own."

Several exclamations erupted, a few students standing in their shock.

"However," he spoke more loudly, clearly unnerved, "I believe you are all old enough to comprehend that many of the marriages that result from this law will be loveless."

This statement seemed to grab their attention, for an eerie quiet fell over the young adults.

"The Matching aides in helping you marry someone you will likely get along with, similar interests and all. But it doesn't necessarily follow that all couples will fall in love. I take a liberty in saying that "unhealthy" individuals will likely have to be contented with being the 3rd wheel in a marriage."

Hermione gasped at the thought, covering her mouth.

"Those poor people," she murmured unconsciously, but loud enough for Professor Lupin, who had sat down next to her group of Gryffindors.

"It's sad, but it's the truth," Remus sighed, returning to his parchments. "We can all only pray that this will somehow be repealed."

Hermione caught his gaze as he turned to look her in the eye, his hand rising to rest in the middle of her back.

"I pray for your sake, and the sake of your generation. Being reduced to breeding material," he whispered sadly, returning to his paperwork.

Hermione grasped his forearm briefly, to convey her thanks. This earned her a small grin from her friend.

"For those of you who wish to partake in our Questionnaire Matching, please see your heads of house beginning on Monday. Now, I see you've all finished your forms. Good, good. Please hold onto them to present to your Healer. If you would all please follow Headmistress McGonagall to the Hospital Wing…"

Mr. Darnsby waved his arm, indicating for the woman to precede him to the Entrance Hall. Hermione fell into line along with Ginny and Professor Lupin near the back of the crowd. Ahead, she saw groups of younger students shuffling through the front doors, on their way to Hogsmeade.

"You're taking an exam as well, Remus?" Ginny asked their professor, before quickly catching herself. "I mean, Professor Lupin?"

He merely chuckled and nodded his head at her mistake in address.

"I am afraid so," Remus replied, a frown casting his face in sadness. It had been several months now since the death of Nymphadora Tonks during the final battle at Hogwarts, but Hermione saw her friend was still suffering deeply from her loss. She normally would have grabbed his hand as a sign of understanding and comfort, but felt it inappropriate while surrounded by peers.

"Lycanthropy isn't genetic, so I am still considered a prime candidate," he continued, his hands finding their way into the pockets of his navy cardigan.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this, Professor," Hermione said softly, "You and all the widows and widowers."

"I appreciate your sentiments," Remus replied, "I am, however, sorry for the poor individual who will be forced into a marriage with someone such as myself."

Ginny and Hermione caught one another's eye. The man had occasionally shown a tendency to self-deprecation because of his condition, especially when Tonks had been trying to get the man to date her.

"Remus," Hermione continued in her soft tone, "Surely, even if the woman might be against it at first, she will come to see what a kind, intelligent person you are."

Remus gave her a sideways look. Whether his sigh was at her use of his first name, or her earnest comment, she wasn't sure.

"You're an incredibly talented wizard, and I know it must hurt to be forced into a marriage so soon after…," Hermione paused, as Remus stopped on the staircase to turn and look at her.

"I thank you for trying to cheer me up, Hermione, but I ask that you please desist for now," he said, frustration evident in his tone. She could only nod her head mutely at the snub, watching as he turned and continued progressing after the crowd.

"You tried," Ginny said quietly, linking arms with her before they, too, continued toward the Hospital Wing. Neither realized Remus could still hear every word they spoke with his enhanced hearing, a result of his condition.

"He's my friend, and I just want to see him as happy as he can be," Hermione mumbled back, "He's had such a hard life and lost so many people, Ginny."

"It takes some people longer than others to really get over things," the redhead replied, her voice shaking. "Mum is still upset over Fred, but the rest of us are okay now. We have one another. Professor Lupin was alone for so long, and finally found real love with Tonks, it's going to be harder for him."

"I know," Hermione said, as the group rounded one of the final corners to their destination. "I don't hold it against him or think him weak for it; I just wish he wouldn't put himself down because of being a werewolf. He doesn't realize how really great of a person he is. Sometimes, it seems like he doesn't remember he has so many friends who care about him, despite his lycanthropy."

Ahead, neither of the women could see the guilty face of their professor. The crowd was lining the corridor outside of the entrance to the Hospital, with Mr. Darnsby directing small groups of students into the room. After gently rubbing a hand over his face, Remus turned to his two pupils.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he began, his hands in his cardigan's pockets once more. "My behavior was uncalled for toward a friend who was only trying to help. I'm _so_ frustrated at this law, and being reminded of Tonks –," the man stopped, his breath hitching a bit and expression pained for only a moment. "I wasn't expecting it. Please forgive me."

"There's no need to apologize, Professor," Hermione said, offering a small smile. Her professor looked more like a student with his body language. Head hung slightly and hands in his pockets, he looked like he was receiving detention for breaking a school rule. But then he was standing tall, head quirking to the side with a small grin.

"Do either of you have any ideas in mind of whom you would like to marry?"

"Well, I figured, perhaps Harry?" Ginny replied, blushing slightly at speaking of such things with the older man. Hermione could understand; girls their age didn't normally discuss such things with a man twenty years older than themselves. Remus, however, found some amusement at Ginny's discomfiture.

"I see," was his simply reply, before looking expectantly at Hermione. Ginny seemed to perk up as well for her answer.

"W-well," she stuttered. Hermione hadn't given it much thought about _who_ she would marry. Her mind had been consumed with how this would conflict with her schooling, designing ways in which to make possible pregnancy and homework doable. She was slightly embarrassed, since it was rationally the first thing one would try to figure out.

"Yes?" Remus asked, taking her blush to be from the same reason as Ginny.

"I suppose Ron would be the logical choice," Hermione continued, turning to her female companion, receiving a big grin. It was at that moment that a student exited the Hospital and Mr. Darnsby ushered Ginny inside.

"I am sensing there is a 'but' in there," Remus commented quietly. Hermione looked up at him sadly, both leaning their backs against the wall. He always had been good at reading peoples' emotions. It crossed her mind that it might be another enhancement from his affliction.

"I only casually dated him for a short period before he started his heavily intensive auror training. We decided to put things on hold until I finished school and he'd settled into his work."

Hermione paused and let out a deep sigh, her head leaning back to the wall as well. She went on while staring at a point on the opposite wall of the corridor.

"You know he and I have a history of bickering. I'm not sure I wouldn't be rushing headlong into a marriage destined for the same thing. We were basically living together while on the run, but it isn't the same conditions as two people living together normally."

"It's wise of you to consider all that," Remus said, smiling down at her. She slowly looked back up at him. "No one who truly cares about you would hold it against you if you decided to do the Questionnaire instead."

She met his gaze appreciatively. He'd hit her biggest concern.

"Thank you, Remus," she whispered. "That was precisely what I needed to hear from someone I respect."

They both gazed warmly at one another, her honey eyes shining up into his pale blue ones.

"Miss, you're next," Mr. Darnsby interrupted, looking expectantly at Hermione. She shot her professor one last smile of thanks before going into the ward.

Inside, there were several partitions for the students and healers to meet behind. Hermione saw a female healer at the far end signaling for her. As Hermione made her way over, she heard one exasperated healer addressing a male student.

"I promise, you've got nothing I haven't seen on hundreds of men before!"

Hermione chuckled quietly, handing her paperwork to the healer before being ushered behind a set of partitions.

"Miss Granger?" Hermione saw the recognition light up her healer's eyes. "It's an honor to meet you! My name is Healer Mitchell."

Hermione exchanges pleasantries with the woman before being instructed to strip to her underwear. Hermione vaguely heard Remus' voice greeting a healer nearby. After performing some quick stretches, having her weight and height measured, and other routine checks, the healer then asked her to lie down on the bed. She saw several measurements appear in faint lettering above her as the healer muttered spells over different areas of her body.

"It would seem all is in good shape on the inside," the woman smiled. "Ovaries are in perfect working order, cholesterol is a bit below average, but that is fine as long as you eat well-rounded meals."

Hermione watched as the healer filled out medical parchments.

"You are also a little underweight," Healer Mitchell mentioned without glancing away from her parchment.

"Yes," Hermione replied, "I've been slowly gaining it back after my year on the run."

"Of course," the other woman said admiringly, smiling at her patient. "Like I said though, continue eating well-rounded meals, get a good amount of exercise – you know, the normal. Once you become pregnant –"

Hermione's mind whirled at this topic, not quite ready for it.

"– you'll have to be sure to put on extra weight. But, we'll talk about that more when the time comes."

"Will you be my assigned healer once I'm…?"

"Pregnant?" The woman offered her a small smile. "Yes, I'll include my card with a copy of your bill of health. Once you believe you're pregnant, you'll need to set up an appointment with me, and we'll go over everything else from there."

"Okay," she replied softly, beginning to put her clothing back on.

"Whoever healed your breastbone did a good job," the Healer commented. Hermione pause while putting on her shirt. "Normally strong curses to the chest will affect the respiratory system or the heart for a long time, but my diagnostics showed everything to be normal."

"Well, it happened nearly two and a half years ago, when there was a big battle at the ministry."

"Oh yes, I remember reading about it in the Daily Prophet. When it was verified that You-Know-Who was back," the healer said quickly. "Was it one of the Death Eaters who got you?"

"Yea… Antonin Dolohov," she murmured, unconsciously rubbing at her hoodie above the spot where she had a faint scar on her chest.

Little did she know that, nearby, Remus Lupin had frozen at hearing that name. He had been battling that very wizard when Bellatrix Lestrange had struck down his wife. He hadn't known it was Dolohov who had struck Hermione that night so long ago, when he'd lost another dear person.

Meanwhile, Hermione's healer had gone quiet, returning to her parchments. After a few moments, she turned back to Hermione.

"Okay Miss Granger, if you could please sign where I've note," the healer said, passing Hermione a quill.

"Here are your copies. I'll be turning these in for you. Remember, you have six weeks to be married. Do you have any questions for me at this time?"

Hermione glanced up, her mind working frantically to think of anything important she might need to know.

"How soon after marriage do you suppose I might become pregnant?" Hermione knew that pregnancy could technically happen after the first time, but was interested in a Healer's thoughts.

"Oh, at any time, with regular intercourse. It also depends on the male's sperm, where you are in your ovulation cycle, and even the sexual positioning has been said to affect it."

"And, how long into pregnancy before I become a balloon?" Healer Mitchell laughed heartily at this. Behind another partition, Remus was also smiling, unable to tune out the familiar voice. His healer was nearly finished filling out his parchments.

"Well, typically women start to show after about 12 weeks. Your hips are a little wider than most teenage women I see, so you should be able to carry the weight a little easier, if that is what you're worried about."

Hermione felt her face pull into a slight scowl that Severus Snape might have been proud of. After all, what woman wanted to be told, essentially, they have big hips?

"No offense meant, dear," the healer said, gently laying a hand on Hermione's knee. "We can talk more about all that once the time comes, shall we?"

Hermione nodded, knowing she needed to see more of the students. She rose, thanking the woman, before stepping around her partitions.

She saw Remus emerging from the partitions next to hers. He gave her a friendly smile, which she returned until his jest.

"Baby-making hips, huh?" This earned the man a light-hearted glare.

"Watch it," she teased back.

"Yes, I _am_ your professor after all. I should be more professional."

"But you're also my friend, so weekends don't count," she quipped back with a smile, the two making their way out of the Hospital Wing.


	2. A Proposal

Thank you so much for the reviews, everyone. I really wasn't expecting so many in such a short time! And since I know it can take a couple chapters before knowing whether a story will really interest you, I have decided to put out this chapter sooner rather than later. I am currently on the fourth chapter, and depending on how quickly I continue to write, I might upload the next chapter within a week.

Also, please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors you might come across owing to the fact I have no beta, just my own set of eyes.

**Chapter 2 – A Proposal**

Ginny had been waiting in the Entrance Hall, joined by some other old members of Dumbledore's Army.

"How did your physicals go?" the redhead inquired, walking up to them after she spotted them heading her way.

"As the dear Professor put it," Hermione teased, glancing at the man beside her, "I have baby-making hips and the healer said I am essentially in working order."

Ginny chuckled in amusement, not quite understanding how Remus came to say such a thing to her friend, but finding humor in it all the same.

"And you, Professor?"

"Fit as a fiddle."Neither witch missed the frown that tainted his expression. "And you, Miss Weasley?"

"I'm good to make many red-headed babies," she jested, though Hermione knew she didn't truly make light of their situation.

"Well, I will leave you ladies to enjoy Hogsmeade," Remus said with a slight bow of his head. "I'd accompany you to the gates, but I need to retrieve some items from my office before I head home."

With a smile, the friends parted ways, and Hermione continued toward the small village with Ginny, Neville, and Hannah Abbott.

"Professor Lupin doesn't live here at Hogwarts during term?" Hannah asked as the group trudged down the path.

"No, he told us it was part of the conditions the school Governors made," Ginny supplied. "Because of his status in the Order of the Phoenix during both wars and his success when he taught before, the parents were willing to allow a werewolf to teach their children. However, they weren't quite comfortable with him living in the same castle and having his transformations there."

"But he takes the Wolfsbane Potion, doesn't he?" Neville asked.

"Yes, Professor Slughorn is brewing it for him now. But most of the wizarding world remains highly prejudiced and misunderstands anyone not considered 'normal'." Hermione's scathing tone clearly denoted how she thought of such people.

"At least when he marries, his wife won't have to worry about moving into Hogwarts or Hogsmeade to be near him," Neville mentioned, winding his scarf more snuggly around his neck.

"I don't think it would be an issue if you really cared about somebody," Hannah replied softly, giving Neville a pointed look. It was common knowledge that Neville would be apprenticing under Professor Sprout once he graduated. A knowing smile passed between Ginny and Hermione as Neville stopped and stared in wonder at Hannah. Meanwhile, the blonde was serenely gazing up at Neville.

"No, I suppose it wouldn't," came Neville's gentle response, the two continuing to gaze at one another.

"Should we continue on?" Hermione quietly asked Ginny, whose emphatic nod made the older witch giggle. Once they'd entered into the village, both turned back and saw Neville and Hannah slowly strolling along the path hand in hand.

"Hey, Hermione, let's go to the Three Broomsticks first, yea? Get something warm to drink…"

"Sure."

The two made their way into the very crowded establishment, with nearly every booth and table occupied.

"Oh goodness," Hermione breathed out, realizing most of the other students had the same plan they did. "Maybe we should get them to go?"

"Hey girls!" Rosmerta appeared from a stock room behind the bar. "We're a little packed, but I'm sure we can find you a couple spots."

"Oh, don't bother, Rosmerta," Ginny smiled. "We'd like ours to go. Hot chocolate for myself."

"Same," Hermione called out over the noise. She hadn't come across many places in the magical world that used the muggle concept of "to go", but Rosmerta's adoption was quite useful for the students who would mill around the village. After all, her establishment's capacity wasn't large enough to support throngs of students as well as her normal patrons.

It was as they stood at the bar, waiting to pay, that an unexpected person entered behind them.

"There you are," came the familiar voice. Both witches spun around, eyes widening in surprise as none other than Harry Potter stood in the door way, glasses askew and hair as unkempt as ever.

"Harry!" Ginny promptly threw herself at him, the passionate embrace causing Hermione to blush slightly. Rosmerta had returned with the two drinks, which Hermione paid for seeing as Ginny was occupied at the moment.

"Thank you."

Hermione walked over and cleared her throat for their attention. Both blushed madly as they broke up their kiss.

"Hermione," Harry said fondly, giving her a side-hug while she handed Ginny her drink.

"Nice to see you, too," she chuckled. Harry held the door open as they returned out into the chilly wind. "What are you doing here in Hogsmeade?"

Harry seemed to not know what to say for a moment. His hand ruffled his hair even more.

"Well, I know you've read about the new law." Hermione and Ginny both nodded in acknowledgement. "Ministry employees had first dibs on the physical exams at St. Mungo's. I just took mine, and knew it was a Hogsmeade weekend. I thought, maybe, I could get a chance to talk with Ginny."

Both girls gasped, understanding where Harry's thoughts were heading. Hermione clasped her friend's hand, eyes smiling.

"Well, why don't I let you two talk? I'll head over to Scrivenshaft's, then Tomes and Scrolls. And if I don't see _you_," she indicated toward Harry, "before you leave…"

She gave him a strong hug, which he returned.

As she entered the quill shop, she couldn't help smiling as she knew what Harry was likely speaking to Ginny about. She'd been occupied for a while looking over a couple different brands of quills when she heard the bell tinkle at the entrance to the empty shop. Thinking it might be her friend, she peeked around the corner of an aisle and saw Remus Lupin heading her way.

"Ah, Hermione," he greeted with a smile, which she gladly returned.

"Remus! I thought you were heading home," the witch replied, greeting him with a friendly hug.

"So did I," he joked, "but realized how low I was on red ink for the grading I'd planned. Prices tend to be cheaper here than in Diagon Alley, so I thought I'd resupply here."

"I see," she said, pulling away as he began browsing the inks.

"Was that Harry I saw outside with Ginny?" His eyes never left the merchandise.

"Yes, he surprised us in the Three Broomsticks. He said he'd just taken his exam and wanted to speak with Ginny." Clearly he understood the implication as well, as his eyes met hers.

"It might be a bit sooner than any of us thought, but I think they will suit each other well in marriage."

"I think so, too," she sighed happily, turning to look at her quills some more. Remus had selected his ink before going to her side.

"Spell checking quills, huh?"

"I'm confident in my spelling abilities, but it never hurts. A few points for spelling can make the difference between an O and an E." This earned a chuckle from the man. Hermione noted how pleasing his baritone voice was in the peaceful shop. He reached out and presented Hermione with one of the quills she'd been eying.

"I'd recommend this brand. When I was in school, they lasted a long time and were totally reliable." Again, Hermione appreciated his low voice at such a close proximity.

"Thank you. I'll try it," she said, walking with him to the normal quills. They continued to browse while keeping up a friendly conversation. After making their purchases from the old shopkeeper, they stopped before exiting to rewrap scarves and put their gloves back on.

"Well, Hermione, I hope you have a good remainder of the weekend. I'll see you Monday in class," he said with a warm smile.

"Yes, sir." They gave another brief hug before parting ways. As she walked to the bookshop, and was greeted with the faces of all the younger students, she began to hope this marriage law wouldn't be effective by the time they were old enough. She was 19 and unprepared for it, how a fresh 17 year old would handle it was beyond her.

As her thoughts turned to Ginny once inside the bookshop, she knew she and Harry would make it work, should they become pregnant before the law was hopefully repealed. They would make it work and they would be happy together. As she had told Remus earlier, she knew a marriage between she and Ron would have a lot of rough patches, if their history was anything to go by. Harry and Ginny had always gotten on and shared many interests, unlike she and Ron.

As if her thoughts had summoned the woman, Ginny walked into the bookshop and squealed as she shuffled toward the brunette.

"Well?"

"He asked me to marry him," Ginny said as quietly as she could, smiling brightly. "No ring yet, but he said once he found out he passed his health exam, he could wait to ask. He's gone to the Burrow to talk to Mum."

"Oh, Ginny!" Hermione pulled her friend into a long hug, feeling her eyes get misty. The news had been expected, but it didn't diminish her joy for the couple.

"Hermione, I'm gonna cry," the red head half laughed, half gurgled. "I'm so happy, and knowing how seriously Harry is taking this and that he'll be supporting me…"

"He loves you, he'd do anything for you," Hermione replied, patting her friend's head.

"I know."

The friends smiled at one another for a moment before Ginny continued.

"He said Ron hadn't taken his yet. They were going alphabetically in time slots. He said Ron should be done around supper time, but we'll have to be back at the castle by then."

Hermione just nodded mutely, not having the heart to tell her friend she was likely going to fill out the questionnaire matching instead. Hermione was content, however, to listen to her friend recount her conversation with Harry on their return trip to the castle.

. . . . . . . . .

Following the health exams, the students' focus turned toward possible spouses. While sitting in the common room, Hermione would hear several boys as well as girls talking to one another about who they might ask to marry them, or would be guessing what kind of person they might match with. One boy, who'd originally been a year under Hermione, had even asked his girlfriend right outside the portrait hole.

"I can't believe so many people are taking it so lightly," Hermione chastised on Monday morning, while her group of friends made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Well, once you get over the shock, it _is_ sort of exciting, don't you think?" Neville said with a smile.

"Easy for you to say," Dean snickered, "You might have Hannah now. What about us blokes with no girl?"

"I still think it is irresponsible to take this so lightly, even if we have no choice," Hermione said bossily, pressing her books into her chest.

"That's what I missed so much last year! Hermione's nagging," Seamus jested, raising his arms to block her playful swat at him.

"Admit it though, Hermione, aren't you just a little excited at the idea of marriage?" Ginny asked softly with a playful glint in her eye. Hermione knew Ginny thought she was considering marriage to Ron, making them future in-laws. She had to answer carefully.

"Well, of course every girl dreams of marriage. And if it were _just_ marriage, I might take things lighter. But we'll be forced to have children. Raising a child is a huge responsibility and you won't be able to do many things you'd ordinarily want to do because of those obligations. You'll be responsible for another _life_, guys."

This seemed to drive her point into their brains, for they all went a little quiet.

"It's a huge financial situation, as well. One person will need a good enough paying job to provide for the family while the other stays home to care for the child."

"We get the point," Seamus muttered.

As they entered the Great Hall, the group was greeted to the sight of the Heads of Houses standing at the ends of their respective tables. Professor Vector greeted the group.

"We have received the Questionnaires from the Ministry this morning. Here you all are."

Hermione was secretly glad their new Head of House seemed to be handing them out to everyone. It would have been an awkward moment for her and Ginny had receiving the documents been voluntary. Otherwise, she would've had to go hunt down the teacher during one of her free periods. As she walked down the rows of seats, her gaze lifted up to the staff table and she met a pair of pale blue eyes. Remus sent her a conspiratorial wink regarding the questionnaire before returning to his tea.

As the group broke up to sit in various spots, a few owls swept from their rest perches in the rafters. One of them dropped a letter before Ginny, the red wax seal of the Ministry contrasting with the pale yellow of the parchment. Another dropped one that flew directly into Neville's face. Hermione watched her female friend's face carefully as she read over the official-looking document.

"It's Harry's official petition for me," Ginny smiled widely. Over Ginny's shoulder, Hermione saw Hannah Abbott rise and making her way over to Gryffindor's table. She didn't quite know how to interpret the nervous look on the Hufflepuff's face. Seeing where the blonde's sight was directed, Hermione found Neville sputtering slightly, a bright blush turning his face red.

"H-h-hannah?" he managed to squeak out. He seemed to barely notice that very girl sit next to him, her back to the table. Hermione and Ginny watched in amusement.

Hannah reached a hand up and turned his face toward her, a gleam of confidence lighting her eyes.

"I want you to marry me, Neville Longbottom." Before Neville could say anything, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face to hers for a passionate kiss. His face blushed even more at the catcalls that erupted around him, his hands floating in the air – unsure of where he should touch her.

"Okay," he grinned goofily as their faces separated. Applause broke out from Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's tables. Hermione and Ginny looked up to the staff table to see several of the professors clapping merrily as well. McGonagall's face could've broken had it been any bigger. Meanwhile, Sprout was dabbing at her eyes, clearly overjoyed for her protégé.

"It does make for a nice change, after all the sad news for the last few years," Ginny mentioned, grinning at Hermione.

"When do you suppose you and Harry will get married?" Hermione asked, taking a sip of apple juice.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! Saturday, he and I were thinking it would be best to do it as late as possible, so I'm not too pregnant and having to navigate the castle. New Year's Eve, perhaps?"

"Good thinking," Hermione noted. The two ate in contemplative silence.

"Have you heard from Ron since Saturday?" Ginny asked, seeming to be quite interested in the shape of her eggs.

"I haven't, actually," Hermione responded, suddenly curious as to why that might be. She had come to the decision that she would say "no" in the kindest way possible, were he to ask. There were plenty of girls out there who would be just as likely to make him happy, she realized sadly. However, it was slightly off-putting for her feminine ego. "Have you?"

"No."

The two lapsed back into silence. Hermione began to worry about her other best friend. Looking down at her wristwatch, she determined she had plenty of time to write a quick missive and deliver it to the owlery before her first class.

. . . . . . . . .

Hermione sat by herself at Gryffindor table during her late lunch period. Ginny had grabbed a sandwich to eat on her way to the library, trying to hurry and finish an essay that was due in DADA afterward. Pulling out a worn copy of a Nancy Drew book, Hermione decided to engage in some pleasure reading while she sipped at her soup. Muggle fiction was one of her pastime delights, particularly when she got to missing her parents. They had always believed that developing a good imagination was just as important as learning facts, and instilled that in their daughter by reading children's books to her nearly every night.

Her reading was interrupted as an owl landed in front of her, a letter clutched in its small beak. Taking the letter, she searched the table before breaking off bits of bread for the bird.

"_Hermione,"_ she read in Ron's chicken scratch.

"_I'm okay. I would have owled you before, but something happened that I had to deal with. I know we said we wouldn't give things a go until after you finished school. When I found out about the law, I thought of asking you to marry me anyway, despite it being a rush on our original plans._

_But my meeting with the healer brought something to light that will interfere with that. He said I have a really low sperm count. I'm sure you know what that means. It would be really hard for me to conceive with a woman. They've prescribed me a potion to take three times a week that should hopefully boost it up enough after three or so months._

_This means we wouldn't be able to marry until long after your six week deadline."_

Hermione noticed how the ink in a couple of spots had bled, likely due to his tears. Hermione's heart clenched tightly before she forced herself to continue.

"_I'm sure this will disappoint you and any expectations you might have made in the last few days. You don't know how sorry I am. I really do think I love you, and it hurts so much to know you will have to marry some other bloke."_

The increasing messiness of the handwriting was obviously from his distress. Hermione noticed her hands shaking as she held the letter. She might not have returned such strong passions for her friend, but it still killed her that he was going through such torment. A few of her shaky fingers pressed against her closed lips as she continued.

"_But, I want you to be happy, ultimately. Just know that you'll have my full support in whoever – "_

"Whomever, Ronald," whispered Hermione in a watery chuckle.

" – _whoever you end up with. I haven't told anyone else yet, but I 'spose I'll have to soon. _

_Once again, I'm really sorry that I've put you in this situation._

_All my love,  
>Ron."<em>

Hermione folded the letter up and rested her forehead in the palms of her hands, her elbows propped up on the table. Part of her was glad she wouldn't have to break her friend's heart by denying his marriage petition, the other felt terrible that he'd felt so strongly without her realizing it. She couldn't help but wonder at how mature he'd sounded in his letter, and second guessed her assumption that they'd end up inevitably quarrelling like in the past.

She felt her shoulders shaking and tried her best not to cry in sorrow for her friend.

'_What if he can't get his sperm count up high enough and, like Mr. Darnsby said, is forced to be the 3__rd__ wheel in someone else's marriage?'_

She choked back a sob and took long, deep breaths to calm herself. She didn't want to think of anybody she knew possibly ending up like that. She felt a large, warm hand splay across her back as somebody sat next to her. They smelled like grass…no… the forest, and chocolate.

"You alright, Hermione?" came the gentle, low voice of Remus Lupin. Hermione didn't trust her voice and so shook her head, leaning the letter in his direction with the tips of her fingers. She looked forlornly down at her cold soup. She saw her professor give her a wary look before opening the letter and proceeding. She knew Remus wouldn't mention anything about Ron's condition to anyone, and desperately wanted to hear if he thought it would work for her friend.

"Oh, Ron," Remus sighed, his eyes scanning each line. Hermione was spellbound by his Alice-blue eyes as they moved from left to right. She was brought out of her state by his refolding of the letter.

"Remus, do you think the potion will actually work? I've read in medical journals how hard it can be to treat…" His hand had stayed on her back rubbing light circles to help ease her distress. She felt its calming effect acting in conjunction with her companion's gentle nature. "I don't want to imagine him being alone for the rest of his life."

She didn't see Remus' brow furrow; she didn't realize that was what he had resigned himself to while growing up as a werewolf.

"We can only hope for the best," he continued to soothe.

"I mean, I had intended to do the matching questionnaire anyway, but I didn't want _this_ –"

"Sweetheart," he interrupted, sensing her reemerging panic, "don't condemn his situation quite yet. Potioneering is always making breakthroughs. Even if this treatment they're giving him doesn't work, that doesn't mean something won't develop down the line, especially if this law lasts. They'll want to put lots of funding into research for this kind of thing."

Hermione didn't mind the endearment he'd used to placate her nerves. She felt her tension deflate at his words – his reminder to keep faith in the future. She nodded her head, feeling a bit better about her friend's situation.

"Thank you," she mumbled, beginning to feel embarrassed about her emotional breakdown in such a public place.

"It's what friends are for," he replied softly, giving her an encouraging smile. He playfully cuffed her chin, getting an amused laugh.

"There's that smile," Remus chuckled.

"Dork," Hermione jokingly scoffed. It almost felt like having Harry and Ron back at Hogwarts with her.

"Well, this dork expects you to be in class once lunch is over."

"Yes, _Professor_," she sighed back cheekily, earning another of his low chuckles.

'_He really is quite handsome when you put some food into him and get him to smile,'_ Hermione found herself reflecting as she watched his tall form walk away.

. . . . . . . . .

As Professor Lupin dismissed them for the day, Hermione remained in her seat.

"You coming, Hermione?" Ginny asked, when she noticed her friend not getting up to leave as well.

"Go on ahead, Gin, I wanted to owl something off and figured I'd write it in here since the Owlery is close by." Hermione waited for her friend to leave before pulling out the Matching Questionnaire from this morning. Hermione wasn't as apprehensive now about Ginny seeing Hermione filling out the Ministry parchments, but Ron hadn't told anyone else yet about his health exam. Hermione thought it best to keep it secret for now. She and Remus were the only two remaining in the room.

"Keeping me company while I grade, Hermione?" Remus asked with a smile, pulling out some essays from another class to mark.

"Of course, Remus, if you don't mind."

"You know I don't," he laughed softly, kicking up his feet to rest on his desk as he began to peruse an essay.

Hermione looked down at the parchments and saw there was no envelope to mail it back in.

"Remus, do you happen to have an extra envelop?"

"Hmm? I believe so, come on up." Remus began rummaging through the desk while Hermione walked up a couple rows and stood beside his chair.

"No offense, but you are quite disorganized," Hermione said with amusement, covering her smile with her hand when Remus gave her a pointed look.

"There is a method to my madness," he replied with a wriggle of his eyebrows.

Hermione kept smiling, glad to see the man in such a good mood, after the many hardships he'd had to face. Once he handed her an envelope, they resumed their previous positions. Remus would occasionally dip his quill into some red ink before scratching a comment onto an essay. Hermione, meanwhile, was analyzing each question, trying to figure out the purpose of each one in determining her personality.

"The Ministry sure doesn't joke around with these questions do they," Hermione thought aloud.

"I particularly liked the question about how often you wash your hands in one day."

"You filled out one of these?" Hermione questioned, continuing to scrawl her answers down.

"Over the weekend. It was a great way to procrastinate on my grading."

"Bad Professor," Hermione said, sending him a cheeky smile.

They lapsed back into silence until Hermione had finally finished the seemingly-endless questionnaire.

"With this kind of thoroughness, they better give me Prince Charming on his white horse," Hermione noted as she packed up her writing supplies, having addressed the envelope.

Remus merely laughed at her remark, setting down the few remaining essays to watch her adjust her satchel.

"Off to the owlery then?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, then, I bid you a good evening, Miss Granger," he said with a slight bow of his head, his tawny hair just long enough to move with the motion.

"Good evening, Professor."

It was as she turned that she saw a young student standing in the doorway, obviously wanting to consult with the teacher.

'_Well, that explains the formality,'_ she thought with a grin at the young boy.

As she watched the owl fly into the horizon with her envelope, Hermione couldn't help but feel a small knot developing in her stomach. She hoped the Ministry would match her to some decent people.


	3. Results

I know this one is a bit shorter than the others, and is all Hermione, but I will hopefully get the next chapter to yall by the end of the weekend :)

For all the reviewers – thank you very much! It warms my heart every time I see that people are enjoying this.

**Chapter 3 – Results**

That Friday night found Hermione in a secluded area on the second floor of the library which looked out over the main floor. The small, second floor sections housed many of the reference books used in upper-division classes, while the first floor had books more useful to the lower years.

Hermione was looking up tiredly from a book on Runes when she saw Ginny scurrying quickly into the library, looking around. When the redhead's eyes lifted and saw Hermione, she immediately aimed for the stairway that led to her. Seeing her friend's distress, Hermione quickly marked her place in the book and rose to meet her friend.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Hermione asked quietly, seeing traces of tears on her friend's cheek.

"Oh, Hermione, it's about Ron! I just got this letter," Ginny replied, wiping at her nose and pulling a letter from a pocket. "It's about his medical exam."

Hermione dutifully took the parchment and read over it. There was nothing new to her. She gave a sympathetic sigh, having had all week to come to terms with the news.

"Yes, he wrote to me about this on Monday," Hermione said quietly, still looking down at the letter.

"You knew?" Ginny asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"He hadn't told anyone else yet, and I supposed _he_ wanted to be the one to break it to his family."

Ginny's anger diminished at this, a hand coming up to swipe a stray tear.

"I guess this means we won't be sisters after all," the redhead murmured sadly, her large doe eyes looking at the ground.

"We'll always be as good as sisters," Hermione replied with a small smile, tucking some hair behind her friend's ear. "We've been through a lot together, just like Harry, Ron, and I. Nothing will take away or diminish that."

Ginny was still looking at the ground while stepping forward and wrapping her arms around Hermione's waist, her face burying in her shoulder.

"Who would have thought my brother, one of 7 kids, would have problems having children," Ginny jested after some sniffling. Hermione chuckled softly.

"Indeed." Hermione ran her hand up and down Ginny's back. Remus' words came back to her in that moment, and seemed worthy of repeating.

"You know, even if his potions don't work this time, doesn't mean there won't be a solution in the future. Ron won't end up alone," she soothed. Ginny gave a sudden sob before collecting herself.

"I hope so." And with that, Ginny began to quietly cry for her brother, who'd always wanted lots of children.

. . . . . . . .

The older Gryffindors were taking the opportunity to sleep in a bit on Saturday morning. Thus, Hermione found herself, once again, alone at their house table reading Nancy Drew over a plate of French toast. Looking around, most of the tables had large gaps between groups of students.

The plot was getting to a rather exciting part, and though Hermione knew this story well, she still felt the pull of the words. She was rather irritated, therefore, to have an owl flapping around near her plate. Taking the letter, she gave the owl some bacon before recommencing her reading, deciding the letter could wait until the end of the chapter.

As she put the book down, she saw Luna walking along the table before she plopped down across from her.

"Good morning, Hermione," she said gently, making herself a plate of food.

"Good morning, Luna," she said quizzically, wondering why the blond wasn't sitting at Ravenclaw's table. Luna seemed to know what Hermione was thinking.

"I haven't seen you in a while, and Ravenclaw's table doesn't have many people. I figured you wouldn't mind the company," she said with a large grin.

"Not at all," Hermione grinned back.

"What's that you've got there?"

At that moment, another owl swooped down, but seemed to have miscalculated and landed right in Hermione's French toast. This earned a startled gasp from them both.

"A letter? For me? From the ministry?" Luna asked, prying open the parchment. "Must be the same as you've got."

Hermione decided to open her letter as well; her heart was racing as she discovered it was the results for her Matching Questionnaire. Skipping the information that was attached, she scanned directly to her results, feeling her breath catch.

_Ms. Granger, your matching is as follows:_

_Quincy P. Ashburn – 99.7% Compatibility  
>Age – 72<br>Occupation – Herbologist  
>SmokeDrink – No/Yes  
>Previous Children – 1<br>Notes – None_

_Remus J. Lupin – 99.3% Compatibility  
>Age – 38<br>Occupation – Hogwarts: Professor  
>SmokeDrink – No/Yes  
>Previous Children – 0<br>Notes – Suffers from lycanthropy_

_Stephan D. Dwight – 98.1% Compatibility  
>Age – 75<br>Occupation – Retired  
>SmokeDrink – Yes/Yes  
>Previous Children – 3<br>Notes – None_

_Kent C. Darnsby – 96.1% Compatibility  
>Age – 49<br>Occupation – Ministry of Magic: Marriage Law Office  
>SmokeDrink – No/No  
>Previous Children – 0<br>Notes – None_

_Altair A. Smith – Compatibility 96.1%  
>Age – 70<br>Occupation – Innkeeper, Upper Flagley  
>SmokeDrink – Yes/Yes  
>Previous Children – 1<br>Notes – None_

_Ms. Granger, please remember that, should you not marry by 2 January, 1999, the Ministry will make arrangements for marriage on your behalf. Please find attached a more detailed sheet for each candidate._

"This has to be a joke," Hermione choked out.

"Hmm? " Luna hummed, looking up.

The two swapped lists.

"See! You got matched mostly to people around our age!" Hermione nearly shouted. "Why did they give me so many..."

"Old geezers?" Luna asked in all seriousness.

"Precisely!" Hermione knew Remus Lupin and Kent Darnsby were far from geezers, but the other three…

They gave one another their papers back, and Hermione kept staring at the ages.

"Mr. Darnsby seemed very kind, last week," Luna offered, happily eating some bacon.

"Except when he was speaking about people deemed 'unhealthy'. He made so light of it," Hermione mumbled. There was something about the man that repelled Hermione from even considering him. She reached into her back, pulled out a muggle pen, and marked through his name to relieve some frustration.

Hermione spent the rest of breakfast brooding, resting her cheek against her palm while pushing the remains of her French toast around the plate.

. . . . . .

Hermione retreated to her favorite spot in the library, a back corner on the second floor by a large window. She pulled out some parchment and began to make a list of things she thought would be important in a marriage partner, trying to remain neutral as she thought of the three very old men she'd been matched to.

After compiling a page of bullet points, she scanned over the list. She would definitely require someone who could intellectually keep up with her. It had always irked her to some degree when her friends hadn't a clue as to what she was talking about. She'd need a man with the proper disposition for helping to raise a child with; a man who would be willing to share responsibilities that came with marriage and children; a man with good communication skills for when rough patches occur; a man who was magically skilled enough to defend their family.

Hermione was still a target to the community of silent supporters of Voldemort. Anyone who she married would become a target as well as their children. That was a crucial criterion. She underlined that particular bullet point. She continued to review her list before pulling out the detailed analysis for each person she'd been matched to.

Quincy Ashburn appeared to have been quite gifted while at school. His analysis showed him to have a bit of a temper, at which point he'd result to drinking. This apparently had resulted in quite a few brawls at Herbology conventions. Hermione immediately turned her nose up at this discovery, quickly moving on.

Kent Darnsby, whom she decided to go ahead and at least look over, didn't fare well at school. He'd barely scraped by. Hermione knew that grades, in the case of Ron and Neville, didn't necessarily mean you wouldn't know how to defend yourself. She suspected it was true in his case though, since he was so easily unnerved by an unexpected _question_. Who knew how scared he'd be in a duel.

Stephan Dwight seemed to be fairly gifted in the intellectual department. He'd been sickly as a child and had been homeschooled, but he'd gone on to become a popular journalist who wrote for several scholarly publications. As a pureblood, he'd married young and worked from home to help raise his 3 children. Hermione admitted, he seemed like a very kind man, and his sheet showed him to be quite amiable. They seemed to share many things in common, as far as habits went. She gave a sigh and rubbed at her forehead with two fingers.

"He's so _old_," she grumbled, staring out the window. He was at the age limit on this law, and his children were likely old enough to be her own parents. Hermione would have a lifetime to raise and spend time with any children she had, only being 19. But Stephan Dwight was already getting pretty old. Witches and wizards might live to an average age of 110, but really it was more like a prolonged old age. Once you hit your 80s, you definitely felt your age. Hermione wondered if she'd be happy having to do the brunt of the work in their children's early years.

"I'd probably have to do all the cleaning too, unless he has a house-elf" she grumbled, rubbing a shoulder with her opposite hand. "How did Dumbledore get to be more than 150 and still be so spry?"

From the further reading she'd done on the law, she knew that once one of the partners passed the eligibility age, the law would no longer apply to the couple as a whole. Would it be worth the risk to marry him, hoping that she wouldn't conceive before the man turned 76 that following October? He was obviously deemed healthy enough, and with intercourse twice a week…

"Eight times a month, roughly, for ten months, is eighty rounds of sex," Hermione hung her head in despair with a slight blush. Certainly, two healthy individuals engaging in that much – activity – would conceive. However, there was also the point of being capable of defending oneself.

"_Surely,"_ Hermione thought,_ "somebody as educated and knowledgeable as he would be able to do so?"_

She set aside his information and accidentally knocked off the other two sheets. Leaning down to gather them up, she then began to review Altair Smith. This was the innkeeper. Normally they would live above their establishment, much like Rosmerta did. There would be a large fluctuation of strangers in and out of her potential home. Hermione was willing to put this aside in the thought he might retire and they could possibly move out while raising a child.

Looking over his statistics, Hermione didn't understand how he'd been put down as such a high compatibility. The man had done poorly in school, had a few past serious criminal offenses on his record… his personality didn't seem very appealing at all.

Hermione felt her frustration building and tossed his information into her "not a chance" pile, along with Darnsby's and Ashburn's.

Hermione finally found herself at Remus Lupin's. As she browsed his information, there was not much she hadn't already known. He was a friendly man, highly intelligent, had been a drifter for many years due to his status as a werewolf. She was also aware that he was capable of both silent incantation as well as wandless magic. The latter was something very few witches and wizards were able to achieve. Part of her brain screamed that he was the most logical choice, the best candidate as per her own list of needs in a husband.

He was excellent with children, as he demonstrated with his patience as a teacher. He was responsible and loyal.

"He's perfect," she groaned to herself. "So why would I feel so terrible about it?"

Hermione knew he was still not over his late wife. He'd finally found acceptance and love from a woman, only to lose her in a war he'd been fighting nearly his whole life. In a way, Hermione felt like she would be dishonoring Tonks' memory if she were to petition Remus Lupin. But did Hermione really have any other logical choice? He would certainly have to remarry, no matter what. She was a creature of reason, and she knew she and Remus would be happy and skilled enough to make it work. They could simply be two friends who happened to share a child together.

"Oh God, I'd be having sex with my teacher," Hermione felt her face grow hot as a blush quickly spread. This, naturally, led to her thinking about Remus as a student shouldn't. He was tall, quite handsome, talented, intellectual, had mesmerizing eyes, and his voice affected Hermione in ways other males her age didn't. She suddenly realized he was her archetype of what a sexy man should embody.

"My Prince Charming," she murmured, looking intently at his parchments.

She determined to take the rest of the weekend to think on it.

. . . . . .

That following Monday at breakfast had Hermione bombarded with four petitions of marriage. She spluttered as the four owls each battled for a spot on the table, feathers coming lose and flying. She and Ginny quickly plucked the letters from them and sent them on their way without any treats.

"I have petitions from Ashburn, Smith, Dwight, and Darnsby," she groaned to her friend, who had been let in on her predicament Saturday night.

"Clearly, the old ones want a nubile wife. Extra points for being an honored war heroine," Ginny giggled.

Hermione sent her an exasperated look.

"You said you were thinking about that Dwight fellow, right? The journalist?" Ginny asked, changing the subject.

"Yea," she muttered, pulling out her ink and a quill to reject three of them.

"Dwight? You don't mean Stephan Dwight?" Neville asked, having overheard their conversation.

"Yea. Do you know of him?" Hermione asked anxiously, hoping for further information on one of her two potential husbands. She was set on speaking to Remus first, but wasn't discounting the other quite yet, in case Remus declined her proposition.

"Not personally, but I remember my Gran talking about him when she'd tell me about what my parents did during the first war."

"And?" Ginny asked enthusiastically.

"He was known for being amiable of You-Know-Who's sentiments back then," Neville replied delicately, watching Hermione's reaction. Hermione, meanwhile, felt the blood drain from her face. He had seemed like a good type of man on paper. But as she thought about it, he was an older pureblood. He'd been raised during WWII, when Grindelwald would have been at his peak in power. She hated to think all older purebloods might share such sentiments, but it didn't surprise her.

"Bloody hell," Hermione swore uncharacteristically, garnering looks from her surrounding friends. "I've only the one choice then."

"You never know, he might have changed since the first war," Ginny offered.

"Just like Lucius Malfoy was really under the Imperius Curse," Hermione scowled with a pointed look at her friend. She admired her optimism, but when it came to Voldemort and anyone who shared his beliefs, Hermione wouldn't take any chances.

"Just saying," Ginny muttered, unnerved by the reminder of the man who'd ruined her first year.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," she sighed. "It's just hard for me to believe that such strongly held ideas can be changed. He supported _murder_ by supporting Voldemort. He believed in persecution of people just like myself."

"Dumbledore changed his views on Muggles," Neville pointed out.

Hermione knew he had a point, but it still didn't sit well with her. Stephan Dwight had been a back up option, but she wouldn't risk entering into such a marriage. She signed her rejection of his petition with determination. She also decided she would speak with Remus today after their lesson. If he wasn't willing, then she didn't know what she would do.


	4. Arrangements

Yet again, thanks to everyone who reviewed :) I am continuously happy to know people are enjoying this.

As a note, I will be out of town this next weekend, and since this is a bit longer, I will be posting the next chapter around the beginning of next week.

**Chapter 4 – Arrangements**

That afternoon, at 3:50, Remus released the students for the day. Hermione waved Ginny off, the latter seeming to understand what her friend wanted to do. Hermione had already sent off her owl to the Ministry with her rejected petitions. She steeled herself with Gryffindor bravery before rising and approaching her professor – her friend.

"Miss Granger," he addressed her, aware of a few other students still packing up their belongings.

"Professor, I was wondering if I might speak with you," she said softly, meeting his eye and trying to convey she wished for this conversation to take place privately.

He seemed to pause and he considered her.

'_Surely,'_ Hermione thought, _'he must know it's about the questionnaire results. Mr. Darnsby said we'd certainly be on one another's lists.'_

"Of course," he finally replied. "Shall we take this to my office?"

Hermione nodded and waited patiently for him to pack his things into his briefcase, which seemed to be staying together by a few threads. They made an oddly silent pair as they walked the few corridors to his office. Once they were in the privacy of his office, with the door shut and warded, her tension reached an all-time high.

He heaved a sigh as he sat down behind his desk, observing Hermione over steepled fingers. Not knowing quite how to begin, she pulled the matching results from her bag and pushed it toward him on his desk. His eyes followed it curiously and a look of resignation came over him.

Silently, he reached forward and unfolded the parchment, an eyebrow quirking as he read the list. Hermione felt her bravery wavering and the need to talk overcame her as she stood and began to pace.

"I can't marry them, Remus. Ashburn sounds like an old alcoholic who'd likely ended up beating a child when he gets frustrated; Smith has a criminal record and works an Inn where Lord-knows-who will be coming and going; and there is _no_ way I am even considering Darnsby – the man seems likely to keel over at a raised wand rather than muster some steel and protect his family, not to mention he doesn't seem very bright. I was considering Stephan Dwight –"

"No," Remus finally interrupted her, a slightly panicked look furrowing his eyebrows. He rose to his feet and was leaning against his hands on the desk. "He was a well-known supporter of –"

"– Voldemort," Hermione interrupted back, and then speaking softly, "Yes, Neville told me at breakfast. That's why I refused his petition."

Remus looked relieved and they lapsed into silence, Hermione remaining by the window on the side of his office.

"It isn't that you're my last resort – though, you kind of are – but I also think of you as the most reasonable option," she began with a slight ramble. She decided listing her big requirements would aid as support.

"Most importantly, I need a husband who is capable of defending himself and our child. I am still a target for the closet-supporters of Voldemort; any family I start will certainly not be overlooked. You, as a member of the Order during both wars, are also a target, so we are both in the same boat. I know you to be a more-than-competent duelist and I believe myself to be fairly talented as well."

Remus followed her figure with his eyes as she continued pacing his office again, considering her words.

"We would both, certainly, be able to protect against any stray attacks from zealous revenge seekers. Secondly, regarding children, it is important to me that any child of mine is brought up in a loving and supportive home. This requires a husband whose qualities include patience, understanding, and empathy – all of which I know you to posses. Thirdly, on a personal basis, if I am to spend the rest of my life with a man, I want him to have similar intellectual interests to my own so that neither of us would grow frustrated at the other. If I didn't know you already, the school scores they listed for you would have spoken more than enough for your cleverness."

Hermione paused to look Remus in the eye, losing some of her momentum as he continued to wear a poker face. She decided to chug on.

"It is my belief that, as friends, we could make a marriage and family situation that would be content and amicable. I am aware of our age difference and it does not bother me; I am aware you are currently my professor, which I'm sure can be worked around; I am aware of the possible dangers that come with your being a lycanthrope, though you know I understand and support that part of you completely; and most of all, I am aware of how much you loved Tonks – a love which I would do my best not to dishonor."

Hermione finally ended her pacing and sat down across the desk from him, where he was still standing. She cast her eyes down to her shoes and waited. She heard him sit down as well.

"Miss Granger –"

Hermione somehow felt this as a blow to the stomach. His polite address was surely a prelude to his spurning of her unspoken proposal. He must have seen the wince on her face, for his tone became gentler.

"Sorry, still in Professor-mode," he apologized.

This made Hermione raise her eyes to meet his Alice-blue gaze. She saw how tired he looked from the approaching full moon, and was sure her speech hadn't helped at all.

"Hermione," he began again, "I appreciate the compliments you pay me with what you've said. I am sensitive to the fact you feel the three other than Dwight to be unsuitable, but –"

"Please, Remus," she heard her voice hitch. "Two of them are _so old_."

This seemed to break the ice and he smiled at her, his head cocking to his right.

"And Darnsby is the second youngest, but something about him just rubs me the wrong way. I don't know what I'll do if –"

She cut herself short. She didn't want to pressure him into marriage by telling him how she wouldn't know what she'd end up doing if he rejected her.

"I know you are probably matched to other, older women who are more suitable to your tastes," she began, trying to remain calm. She missed his countenance droop at this. "I've gone over all their papers multiple times since Saturday morning, and come to the same conclusion each time – that you are the only candidate I'd be happy with. I suppose I can only ask you to think on it."

"I was going to say, Hermione, I know you feel they might not be right for you, but wondered if you might not have judged them prematurely. It seems, though, you've given it a lot of consideration."

Hermione felt her heart pick up its pace at this sign of hope.

"As for my other matches, which you bring up, I received letters from the other four over the weekend warning me not to bother petitioning for them; they claimed they'd have nothing to do with a werewolf, no matter what my roles in the last two wars were."

"Oh, Remus," Hermione said sympathetically, reaching out unconsciously to cover his hand.

"It would seem, all we have left is one another," he replied quietly, meeting her tender gaze. He reached over with his free hand to cover the one she'd reached out to him. "I will admit I have reservations about it, and didn't want to address the issue of you being a match. I know you claim to feel otherwise, but our age difference _is_ considerable, though it might not seem so bad in comparison to your other candidates. I wouldn't have figured you to be a young lady interested in geriatrics, but it would seem to be the case with your results."

He teasingly winked at her when she huffed and yanked her hand back, glaring at him in amusement.

"Oh yes, let me tell you, wrinkles are _such_ a turn on. And age spots? Don't even get me started," she muttered darkly. "I swoon at the thought of white hair and thick reading glasses."

"Dumbledore must have been a real looker for you, huh?" Hermione couldn't hold back the laughter at this point and all her tension seemed to evaporate in that moment.

Remus' eyes twinkled in amusement as a grin stretched his face. As Hermione's laughter dwindled, he continued.

"I am aware you are of a differing opinion, but you must understand my uncertainties about subjecting you to a life as a werewolf's wife. There is a lot of prejudice that extends even to families of werewolves. You're so young, and I _am_ a dangerous creature who –"

"Oh please, Remus," Hermione interjected with frustration. "You are _not_ a dangerous creature. You are a man inflicted with a condition that happens to turn you into a creature one night a month. The rest of the time, you are a perfectly normal, sweetly-dispositioned man."

He didn't seem to know how to respond to her vehement esteem of his character.

"And even so, on that _one_ night that you become a werewolf, you take a potion to keep your wits. If people decide to spurn me for being the wife of such a man, then they can bugger off; they'd be fools to think of you in such a light. They're probably the same people who think goblins are inferior, or muggleborns like myself for that matter! Anyone who's not like them."

Hermione had stood up once more at this point, and was leaning over Remus' desk. He seemed to be looking at her in a new light. Her expression softened as she moved around his desk and knelt on the ground beside him, resting a hand on his forearm.

"Don't try to suffer me with any self-deprecation, because my opinion of you could never be swayed. I know you and what kind of man you are, and I am absolutely convinced we can make this work. It might be awkward at first as we adjust to adding...elements –"

Hermione was a bit shy about talking about the obviously sexual particulars that would come with marriage.

"– to our friendship, but I will _always_ respect you and I know you will respect me."

Hermione felt her eyes stinging with the onset of tears, realizing perhaps how much she trusted and believed in the man before her – how much she was depending on him. Remus had turned his chair and settled Hermione between his knees. After he reached out and ran a hand over her hair, letting it rest on the back of her head, Hermione decided to take the final plunge.

"Remus," she spoke quietly. His head bowed to where she could no longer see his eyes. "Marry me?"

Hermione didn't know how long she sat on the precipice, waiting for his reply. Neither did she realize he had suddenly risen, bringing her to her feet as well. His hands cupped her face, his expression resigned as he gifted her with a small grin. She felt her heart hammering in her chest as his eyes roved over her face, the long fingers of one hand slipping into her hair. She'd never felt tingles like the ones that erupted from this small action.

"Alright," he finally said, the resignation seeming to give way into something resembling relief at finally coming to a decision. He pulled her head forward as his face leaned down and planted a soft kiss to her forehead.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist as she settled her cheek against his chest, his head coming to rest atop hers.

"We're in for a long haul," he joked.

"Fasten your seatbelt, Prince Charming," she replied with a small chuckle. Hermione noted the lack of awkwardness as they continued to hold one another after this monstrously huge decision. Eventually, she needed one question answered and pulled back slightly, her hands clutching at the sides of his cardigan near the waist.

"Remus, this _is_ what you want too, right?" Hermione was unaware of her brow furrowing with the question. She knew it wouldn't be out of his character to sacrifice in order to aid a friend. He gave an amused sigh and gently grasped her upper arms while looking steadily in her eyes.

"All the points you made are very rational and I'm inclined to reciprocate them. My only qualm was whether you are truly sure _I_ am the man you want to tie yourself to for the rest of our lives. I went through this same thing with Tonks –"

Hermione felt her stomach drop as he looked away painfully over her head. She pulled him back into a hug, feeling his hands grasp the back of her cloak. Her mind began reeling when she heard him give a short, shuddered sob.

"Remus," she tried to soothe.

"I went through the same thing with Tonks," he began again, his voice gaining strength as he spoke into her abundant amount of hair. "So I know that when a woman has made up her mind, it is quite difficult to change."

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at this comment, and was rewarded with a soft laugh from Remus as well.

"I just want to know you are absolutely positive this is what you want. I am perfectly amiable at the prospect – I, unlike you, am not attracted to withered, senile geriatrics."

This earned him a playful smack on the side as she pulled back to look up into his face again.

"Guess that means you're an old man, too," Hermione quipped back, to which he curiously lifted an eyebrow.

After a few more stray chuckles, the mood turned serious once more.

"We're really doing this, then?"

"We are going to be married," Remus confirmed in a low tone.

As they stood looking into one another's eyes, Hermione felt her confidence in this decision blossoming. And her affection for her friend grew even greater.

"I will petition for you," she decided suddenly. "That way anyone who dislikes the idea will see I was the instigator in the proposition. I'm sure there will be parents who will be outraged to hear a student and teacher will be marrying. I'll go speak to Professor McGonagall after I've sent the petition to the Ministry."

Remus nodded his head.

"Yes, it would likely be best if you transferred to the Ravenclaw/Slytherin 7th year section that Professor Fischer teaches, as soon as possible."

Hermione bit on her lower lip as she gazed at Remus' chest, lost in thought of what else would need to be done. She missed the slight coloring of his cheeks as he watched her do this, both still embracing the other. He gently stepped back and sat in his chair, waving her to sit across the desk from him.

"Ginny told me she and Harry were aiming for a wedding toward the last minute possible. I'm wondering how many other people will do so," Hermione thought aloud. Remus rubbed at his light stubble as he considered this.

"Everyone in this initial wave will also be scheduling weddings within the next month. Perhaps we should aim for one of the first ones after the holidays start?"

Hermione nodded her head, continuing to lightly gnaw on her bottom lip. It was a habit he hadn't noticed before, but it caught his attention now. He continued to feel color rising to his face, accompanied by a slight tingling in his stomach, as he watched her full lower lip turn red and swell slightly from the abuse she was giving it.

"That would probably be best. Students will be competing for slots for their ceremonies once school lets out, and then there will be all the last minute people who accept petitions. Perhaps you can go to the Ministry and schedule it once you return my petition for you? After school sometime this week, on your way home."

"Of course," he said softly. "Speaking of home…"

Hermione met his gaze and saw him struggling for words.

"Will we share a room or will I have my own room?" she asked, sensing the words he wanted to find.

"I suppose that is up to you. There are three rooms on the second floor, one of which I am utilizing. I use the others for storage. There is also a small room on the ground floor, which I use as a study. I can always clean out one of the storage rooms over the next few weeks, if you wish to have your own room or have a lot of things."

She saw his blush rising, in conjunction with her own, as both were obviously thinking about the sharing of a bedroom.

"Well, I haven't much I'd bring. My books and clothes, a few personal affects."

"There's nothing at your parents' house you'll want to get from them?" he asked curiously.

Hermione looked at him sadly.

'_Did he never find out about what I did to them?'_ she wondered to herself.

"Before I went to the Burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding, I cast a memory charm on my parents, to protect them. They are somewhere in Australia, at the moment – I left the location for them to decide, so I wouldn't know their exact whereabouts if tortured for it. The house is still there, since they'd paid it off. I hadn't planned on going back until I'd retrieved them," she informed him, choking up toward the end.

She'd missed her parents a lot since Voldemort had finally fallen, wanting nothing but to reunite with them and see they were safe. However, she'd not had the chance to retrieve them over the summer, and thought it might be best to wait until more Death Eaters were captured and peace seemed to be restored.

"I suppose it goes without saying that my parents won't be able to attend the wedding," she mumbled with a sniffle, looking out through the window. They sat in relative silence, a light rain pattering against the window as the sun began its decent toward the horizon.

"I could go for you, if there were anything you wished to have," he offered gently, rising to put some wood in the fireplace.

"I don't want to inconvenience you, with so much going on at the moment. Sharing a room is fine with me. If you don't mind though, maybe we could go together over the holidays to my parents'? I do have a bookcase for my personal books, and I could grab anything else that catches my eye."

Remus smiled as he looked over at her from his crouch, wiping his hands free of bits of bark.

"As you wish, my dear," he said with a wink.

Hermione, for the first time, realized how happy she was that she'd be marrying Remus. He always had a way of making her feel better, even when she didn't realize she needed comforting.

Hermione suddenly heard her stomach give a loud rumble.

"Oh my, it's suppertime already? Time flew by," Remus announced, glancing at his wristwatch. "Shall we?"

He offered the crook of his elbow as she slung her satchel over her shoulder. Together, they made their way through Hogwarts, continuing to refine their plans in quiet voices.

. . . . . . . .

Hermione quietly gave Ginny a briefing of what had happened in Remus' office, taking small sips of hot tea when Ginny would burst with more questions. She was also filling out the marriage petition.

"Why not schedule it for last minute, like Harry and I?"

"I figure there will be a lot of students vying for those time slots, and even more trying to be squeezed in when they accept late petitions. A week or so won't make a big difference in when I become pregnant, and it will hopefully be less hectic," Hermione explained, her eyes traveling to her fiancé. She had kept glancing at him through the tale, smiling when his eyes would seem to find hers as well. It really had been quite a load off her shoulders when he accepted. The idea of marrying any of the other four had made Hermione slightly panicked.

"Harry and I should have thought of that," the redhead replied, "Come to think of it, our ceremony _will_ likely be rushed. But we'll be throwing that joint reception-New Year's Eve part at the Burrow afterward."

"What time will it be?" Hermione asked, wanting to witness the happy occasion.

"Harry said he scheduled it for 5:45. I just wish some family or friends could come," Ginny said with a pout.

"What! Other people aren't permitted to witness?" Hermione asked in an outrage.

"No, the Ministry is making it a streamlined deal. Harry was really upset about it, too. Neville was telling me more about it, since he's scheduled his and Hannah's already. Hey, Neville!"

Neville redirected his attention from a conversation with Dean and Seamus.

"Hey," he smiled, sliding into a seat next to them.

"Do you still have that letter the Ministry sent you about the marriage process?"

"It's in the dorms," he apologized. "Why?"

"Well, I was going to tell Hermione what you'd told me, but I forget some of the particulars."

"Oh," he sighed, turning to the brunette. "Well, from the way they make it sound, it's supposed to be a really quick affair. Just the couple will go into an office, a Ministry official will oversee the vows and binding, cast some charms to track when a couple has sex –"

Hermione felt her own blush rise as she saw Neville's face light up like a cherry.

"And it's supposed to be like, what, 10 minutes max?" Ginny offered, looking to Neville for confirmation.

"Yea, in and out. They said that couples who want to have a proper, private ceremony will have to schedule one once the initial rush dies down."

"Like when muggles redo their vows," Ginny said, looking at Hermione. "I guess I will have plenty of time to plan my real wedding, huh?"

Hermione smiled at her friend's silliness. She really hoped things did work out for her and Harry. Harry had enough money to where Ginny could take care of the children until they were a bit older, and then perhaps start her own career. Hermione didn't know how it would work out for her and Remus. She hadn't asked him his salary, but knew it couldn't be too extravagant if his continued wearing of patched clothes was an indicator.

The group continued to banter, and Hermione came to find out that Hannah had written to Rosmerta, asking if she was looking for full-time help beginning in the summer. Apparently, while Neville would be apprenticing at Hogwarts, they would be renting a small flat in Hogsmeade to raise their family in. Once dinner was coming to an end, Hermione approached the Head Table. It was a rare occasion that a student did such a thing, and it earned a few curious looks from the few students who remained. McGonagall was speaking with Flitwick.

"Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked tentatively, seeing the surprise in the Headmistress' eyes.

"Yes? What's wrong, child?"

"I was wondering if I could speak with you after you've finished." Hermione saw Remus' head turn their way in her peripheral vision. They had wanted to keep their plans as quiet as possible, and she had indicated so to Ginny earlier.

"Of course, my dear. Why don't you meet me in my office in 20 minutes?" The elderly woman was looking over Hermione to make sure she _was_ indeed okay.

"Thank you, ma'am," Hermione smiled before turning around and deciding to send off her petition on the way the 7th floor.

Hermione walked briskly, knowing she'd need to hurry if she wanted to be prompt.

. . . . . . . .

Cold air was drafting in through the old window panes, chilling Hermione as she clutched her cloak around her more tightly. She had managed to arrive at the Headmistress' office before the lady herself arrived, and was in the process of debating whether she wanted to go the few corridors to her common room to grab something warmer.

Looking out a window, Hermione saw the earlier rain had turned to snow, indicating just how cold it was outside. She heard a few drunken portraits getting into the Christmas spirit with some slurred carols.

"It isn't even December yet, you buffoons," Hermione heard a feminine Scottish accent cry out down the hall. After a few seconds, she saw her old Head of House striding forward.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, dear," she huffed out. "_Cetus_."

The stone gargoyle moved and the pair climbed onto the staircase, letting it rotate them up to the office.

"Professor, that constellation is one visible in December, you know," Hermione joked, earning a "hmph" from her companion.

"Now, what is it you wanted to speak about, Miss Granger?" The Headmistress lit a fire and put some tea on before settling down behind her desk.

Hermione didn't quite know how to begin, so, like a Gryffindor, she dove directly in.

"I have sent a petition of marriage to the Ministry." McGonagall's eyebrows raised a fraction at this.

"And whom might I congratulate?"

Hermione paused a moment, feeling the tension build within her. She hadn't actually considered how the staff might react to the bit of news.

"Remus Lupin."

The pair stared at one another, one with an expression of shock. Hermione felt her heart racing; she hadn't thought before that she might actually desire McGonagall's approval in the matter. Her respect for the older figure made the need for consent inherent.

"And have you spoken to him about this?"

"Earlier this evening, ma'am."

More silence until the tea kettle boiled. When McGonagall continued to sit, back straight as a line, Hermione rose to take it off the heat and pour her Professor a cup. She'd set the cup down before her and was pulling away when the older woman's hand shot up and lightly grabbed her forearm.

Looking down into McGonagall's face, she was met with two watery green pools.

"You know many will not look kindly upon this. It might even cost you potential jobs with the Ministry. There are still so many who are prejudiced against werewolves."

"I don't care what the Ministry or anyone else will think. He is my friend and the only suitable person I was matched to. And I'm the only one he was matched to who is apparently accepting of his condition."

"You were both matched to one another?" The question came out as more of a whisper. "I figured it was because your friendship had developed to something more."

The older woman was gazing unseeingly at one of Dumbledore's old trinkets, the cogs in her head awhirl. Hermione had no way of knowing the woman was thinking back on the love of her life that she'd turned down, Dougal McGregor.

"When I was about your age, I met a muggle and fell in love with him. I'd even accepted his proposal of marriage. But the next morning I told him I'd changed my mind."

Hermione kneeled down, not sure where the woman was going with her story.

"You see, he was unaware I was a witch, and marrying him would have meant locking my wand away and denying my magic," she explained, turning to face her pupil. "I chose being a witch over love."

"It's such a sad tale," Hermione whispered sympathetically.

"And now, it seems the Ministry is imposing this same situation on the population. Remain a part of the community and likely be miserable at home, or abandon everything and chose personal happiness."

The pair shared a silence while Hermione absorbed her teacher's words.

"I think the two of you would be able to have both," she said finally, giving a watery smile to the younger woman.

"I'm glad you think so," Hermione smiled back, patting her arm before retaking her spot on the other side of the desk.

"The fact you were matched goes a long way," McGonagall said absently. Hermione scoffed.

"There was only one other who looked like a real match on paper. The others were quite unlikely."

"Who was the other?"

"Stephan Dwight."

Hermione saw McGonagall's eyes darken in acknowledgement of why Hermione had refused him.

As the Headmistress sipped her tea, Hermione got to her point.

"Anyhow, Remus has agreed to accept my petition and we will hopefully be marrying right after the holidays start. Since I won't be marrying another student, I suppose it is safe to assume I will be staying in the Gryffindor dormitories."

"Indeed," the other woman replied, setting her cup down.

"And I would like to request a transfer to the other 7th year section of Defense, preferably before the term is over."

"I will speak to Professor Fischer about you transferring, but I think it would be best if we do so after the break. There are only a few more weeks left, anyhow."

"You see, I didn't want anyone to suggest anything about Professor Lupin or my grades since –"

"If anyone has a complaint, they can make it to me, and I will remind them that they are speaking about two war figures that are of excellent moral standards," McGonagall nearly hissed out, taking another sip of tea. Hermione couldn't help her grin.

She was feeling better and better about their impending marriage, now that she had McGonagall's zealous support.


	5. More Arrangements

I am so sorry about the delay in this chapter. I've been incredibly busy with school, on top of having a bad case of hay fever (which is continuing to plague me). This chapter isn't as long as I'd hoped to make it previous to posting, but I wanted to give you lovely people something. I know it is mostly filler, but the next chapter will have lots of RLHG in it, so please look forward to it! I will work hard and have it up in a few days.

Thank you, once again, to all you kind people who have written me such heart-warming reviews. I continue to be grateful 3

Chapter 5 – More Arrangements

The following Thursday was December 3rd; it was also the date of the full moon. Hermione had received two letters that morning at breakfast. One had been from the Marriage Law Office informing her that Remus Lupin had accepted her marriage petition, and to remind her that they needed to have their ceremony performed by the Ministry before January 2, 1999.

The other had been an official notice that her ceremony was scheduled for 6:20pm on Saturday, December 19th. This was on the day students would be boarding the Hogwarts Express to return to their homes for the winter holidays. Classes were over for the day, and Hermione had formulated a couple of questions for Remus due to that missive from the Ministry.

"He probably already went home for the day, Hermione," Ginny said reasonably, walking with her friend down a corridor.

"Well, there's no harm trying, is there? The moon won't rise until later tonight, so he might have stuck around."

Hermione was intent on seeing her future husband. Although she knew he was more irritable as the moon reached its full potential, as all lycanthropes were, she also figured he wouldn't mind an interruption that dealt directly with their situation.

"Well, good luck," Ginny said warily as they two took different stair cases. It seemed Ginny was going to the library, while Hermione had to climb even higher to her Professor's office.

She heard some shuffling from within as she neared the large wooden door to his office. Knocking lightly, she heard all movement cease.

"Remus?" she called out softly after a few moments of silence.

Promptly, the door was flung open as a haggard Remus Lupin looked back at her.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" She saw a look of shock and slight alarm in his eyes.

"I wanted to discuss our wedding day," she began tentatively; worry was written plain as day on her face at his behavior. "Are you alright?"

He seemed to think for a moment before moving aside to allow her access to his office. She saw a stack of parchments stuffed haphazardly into his briefcase, his desk an utter mess.

"Tonight is the full moon and my emotions have been haywire all day," he began, rifling through drawers on his desk as he looked for things to take home with him. His hands were shaking and he looked so tired.

"I barely made it through classes today," he sighed wearily. "I think it is all this emotional upheaval from this bloody law."

Hermione made her way around his desk and laid a hand on the top of his head. His eyes traveled up to her face, another sigh escaping his lips.

"Go sit by the fire," she directed softly, "have a cup of tea."

Remus rose and did just that, too psychologically and physically exhausted to question why he was obeying orders so readily from Hermione.

"What all were you wanting to pack?" she asked, sitting in his chair and reaching for the briefcase. As she straightened the contents that were already within, she noted the other items which he listed while preparing a cup of tea. Remus eyed her in amusement as she prepared his briefcase for him.

"What was it you wanted to discuss," he asked, feeling his nerves calming down in her presence.

"Well, the date is the same that we all go home. I was wondering whether we should just apparate my things to your place and go to the Ministry from there, then return home."

She was now straightening other stacks of essays that he would undoubtedly grade once he returned the following Monday.

"That sounds like a good idea. The train ride would take until just before our appointment, and you'd still have your belongings. I hadn't really thought about the timing, I guess. I asked for the soonest time after that Friday, and that's what they gave me. The lady said it was the last available booking until after Christmas."

"The Ministry sure will have their hands full," Hermione replied with a grin, arranging the items on his desk into an orderly manner. She looked up and found Remus smiling at her gently, tea cup cradled in his hands.

"What?" she mumbled, sticking out her chin as she continued to clean up the hazard zone that was his desk.

"You," he said softly, the low pitch of his voice doing strange things to Hermione's stomach. "And your tendencies toward OCD."

"Yes, well, my _tendencies_ are what got Harry, Ron, and I through school," she quipped back, standing and walking to him. Finding his cup nearly empty, she gently snatched it from him and poured another cup.

"Thank you," he said graciously, accepting the drink she returned with. She sat on the floor near him, but still in front of the fire.

"What are your plans for Christmas?" she asked, looking into the dancing flames.

"I was considering paying Andromeda a visit. Other than that? Stay nice and warm at home," he finished with a smile. Hermione found it very sweet he would think to visit his former mother-in-law, and felt a pang of pity for the woman who'd lost her husband and daughter.

"I had planned on staying with the Weasleys over the break, before the law. I'm sure they'd still want to see me for Christmas. Would you like to accompany me on a visit?"

"Certainly."

Hermione smiled, and felt her heart clench when his hand rattled the tea cup against the saucer. He gave a frustrated sigh.

"I feel so full of energy, and yet tired at the same time," he nearly growled out, handing Hermione the tea.

"It's your transformation," Hermione offered with sympathy. "The man is tired but the wolf is waking up."

After offering his companion a weak smile, he rose and walked to his office's window. As he stood there, his back to her, Hermione took a moment to admire him.

His tall body was lean, but not lanky like Ron. His shoulders and back were broad, tapering slightly to a trim waist. Hermione had always admired his legs, though. Even from when she was a 3rd year, his legs had drawn her attention. Most males that she knew had rather scrawny legs. Remus, on the other hand, clearly had toned thighs, and calves to match. His physical form was likely a result of his lycanthropy, with wolves never becoming too bulky – and no healthy wolf would be too slender. The body matched the power and capabilities of the wizard. Granted, when things got tough and Remus was negligent to eating appropriately, he would get quite thin. But, given proper nutrition and exercise, the man was a hunk.

Even when he looked as haggard and worn out as he did currently, Hermione thought he was handsome. She felt a slight pang of guilt toward her deceased friend for thinking of the widower in such a sexual way – even as innocent as her thoughts were.

"I should leave in a few minutes, so I'll have time to get home and into my paddock for the full moon," he finally said, moving away from the window and smiling at his neat and orderly desk.

"You have a paddock?" Hermione questioned, placing the tea with the tea service.

"Yes, it's a slight walk into the woods from my house," he replied, gathering up his belongings and throwing a cloak on. Hermione cast a spell to douse the fire in the room.

"Thank you, for your company," Remus said gently, a calm coming over him as he looked into Hermione's worried, compassionate honey eyes. Before she'd shown up, his mind had been going haywire due to the stress from the approaching end of the term compounded by the emotions being dragged up from an essentially forced marriage; his heart still belonged to his late wife.

"Will you be alright tonight? Have you taken the Wolfsbane?"

"I took it shortly before you arrived. And I am sure I will be okay," he said, turning to the door. Just as he was about to open it, Hermione propelled herself toward him from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Please be safe," she whispered into the space between his shoulder blades. Remus was touched at her concern, patting her hands where they clung to the front of his cloak.

"I will, my dear," he replied, turning around and wrapping his free arm around her shoulders in a brief hug.

"If you need anything, write to me," she replied, worrying that his earlier emotions might make the transformation go awry. She had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

He merely smiled again before opening the door to his office and letting her out.

. . . . . . . .

The following morning at breakfast, Hermione's mind was with her future husband.

"I'm sure he was alright," Ginny offered, spreading some jelly across her toast. "Besides, he said he'd owl you if he needed anything, right?"

"He looked so exhausted," she replied, brow furrowed in thought. "Maybe I should owl him just to make sure; you know he'd never tell anyone unless he was fatally injured. Perhaps Professor McGonagall would allow me to visit him for the weekend. It would also give me a chance to see my future home."

"You could also say you'd like to get acquainted with it before having to move in. Maybe say you'd like the chance to arrange room for your belongings," Ginny smiled.

"I'll send Remus an owl during lunch – that way he'll have had _some_ time to rest before being bothered."

"How considerate," the redhead smiled back, biting into her toast.

"Hermione! Ginny! I have a question for each of you," Neville said, beaming as he walked briskly toward them.

"What's up, Nev?" Ginny asked, scooting along the bench to make room for him.

"Well, Gran and Hannah's parents have been scheming behind our backs. They've planned a sort of post-wedding party for us, like you and Harry are doing," he said hurriedly, obviously excited. "Our wedding is on the 21st, but the party will be the night of the 26th."

"Oh, how nice! Will it be at one of your houses?" Hermione asked, never having visit either of their homes.

"Well, we figured we'd reserve a section of a pub or something, so people can get food and drinks – alcoholic if they like," Neville responded. "Hannah and I are trying to get a rough head count of who'd like to come. Would either of you be interested?"

"Of course!" both women proclaimed, smiling broadly at their friend.

"Excellent! I'll send an invitation to Harry and the Weasleys, of course," he added to Ginny.

"I'm sure everyone would be more than glad to go," Hermione said. He might have started Hogwarts as an amusing, awkward sort of boy, but he was a grown, dashing, and very capable young man. Hermione knew all their friends were quite proud of what Neville had grown into, and wouldn't miss celebrating this milestone in his life.

"Professor Lupin is invited, too," Neville offered her, having been let in on whom she had finally chosen from her matches. He'd been quite worried after finding out she'd been matched to Stephan Dwight, and Hermione felt she could trust him with knowing her fiancé's identity. They wanted their arrangement to remain as quiet as possible, so it wasn't as though they'd be publishing the information in the papers like many other couples.

"I'll be sure to pass on the invitation."

"Great," he beamed once more, "I'll let you all know the specifics, once we get an estimation on attendees."

"Thank you, Neville," Ginny said as he made his way farther down the table to extend his invitations to fellow house-mates.

. . . . . . . .

Dinner found the friends in a similar manner. Hermione and Ginny sat across from one another, only this meal found the former feverishly working on homework.

"I'm sure you'd have time to work on those, even if you were to visit Remus," Ginny said around a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Werewolves are always severely fatigued after their transformation, even with the Wolfsbane potion. I don't want to have to worry about this homework over the weekend if I go to see him. He took papers to grade, but what if some house work or chores need to be done? He needs to rest, and I will take care of anything else he needs."

Hermione noticed Ginny had set her fork down and was looking at her carefully.

"You're already acting like a devoted wife," she said quietly.

Hermione raised her head and considered her friend.

"I don't know what you want me to say," she began. "I _will_ be his wife in a couple weeks, and it will be part of my duties to help around the house."

"You just seem really eager where he is concerned, is all," Ginny replied softly, swirling some spaghetti around her fork, lower lip and chin protruding in a stubborn manner.

"You're meaning to tell me that you wouldn't want to help him either, if you had the chance? That you wouldn't want to help do some cleaning or cooking when he is worn out after the full moon?"

The two friends didn't make eye contact, but rather were intent upon their dishes. Hermione understood the unspoken implication to Ginny's words, and knew she was a little right. Hermione hadn't ever shown such interest in Lupin's post-full moon condition previously. She could perfectly understand how this behavior would seem suspicious to the other woman, who was under the assumption Hermione had been intent on marrying her brother.

"Of course I would," Ginny replied with a hint of exasperation. "I just wonder why you care so much before you're even married, when the last few months you barely batted an eye when he'd leave for the full moon."

"He looked worse than ever last night," Hermione whispered, her own spaghetti forgotten. "Besides, we're going to be bound for the rest of our natural lives. When have you ever known me to not get a head-start on something?"

The jest seemed to clear the air between the two, both chuckling.

"Yes, the ever-eager Hermione Granger. What normal person has all their textbooks read cover-to-cover before the school year even starts?"

Hermione playfully stuck out her tongue, making Ginny nearly snort at the uncharacteristic behavior.

"I hope you both do end up happy," the redhead offered after a few moments, the mood turning serious once more. "Maybe one day, a long way down the road, you both will even really love one another."

Hermione reached across the table to grasp her friend's hand. That was as close to a blessing for Hermione to relinquish any feelings for Ron that Ginny would ever give.

"Perhaps," Hermione said softly, gazing into the other woman's face. "But I'm sure we'll be content even remaining just friends for the remainder of our lives."

Their conversation was abruptly interrupted by owls flocking into the Great Hall with evening post. Hermione searched intently for an owl to head her way with Remus' reply. She'd stopped by McGonagall's classroom between classes earlier in the day, and had received the older woman's precautious blessing to go stay the weekend at her future home, given that Remus wished for it.

She felt her heart racing as an owl seemed to be gliding in their direction near the front of the hall, and was rewarded as it dropped an envelope before flapping its wings and flying off.

_Miss Hermione Granger  
>Hogwarts<em>

Hermione hurriedly unfolded the parchment and pulled out a single sheet containing very messy cursive. Ginny was leaning over the table to look at the letter, so Hermione turned it where they both could read.

"He must have been terribly drained, given the state of that scrawl," Ginny mentioned, brow furrowing. "It's worse than Ron's!"

Hermione shot her an amused grin before reading the letter.

_Hermione,_

_After much deliberation, I am amiable to you paying a visit. As for you enquiries about my transformation, it went normally. However, I do find myself considerably drained – more so than normal – and would appreciate a helping hand. This is if you still wish to offer your company and the Headmistress grants you permission._

_Since you've never been before, you should travel by floo. 22 Crofton Creek is located in the woodlands of Northern Derbyshire._

_R. J. Lupin_

"He says the address like it's secret-kept," Ginny mumbled, looking across the table at her friend.

"Perhaps it is," Hermione replied softly. "He would be quite vulnerable to attack during and after his transformation."

They shared a somber look.

"Guess I can pop in and visit then, after you're married," Ginny joked, leaning back into a normal seated position.

"We can wallow together when we're both as big as the Hindenburg."

"That's what husbands will be for, though. To wait on us hand and foot while we're incapacitated," Ginny smiled wickedly, spearing more spaghetti.

"I suppose I should ask Professor McGonagall about using the floo," Hermione replied, perusing the letter once more, feeling a knot in her stomach while eying the barely legible handwriting.

'_Perhaps I wouldn't be amiss to bring along some first aid potions,'_ Hermione thought, putting away her things and bidding Ginny goodbye.

. . . . . . . .

By the time Hermione had gathered her belongings and met the Headmistress in her office, it was already nearing 8pm.

"Ah, Miss Granger," McGonagall said, setting her reading aside and rising to meet her pupil.

"Thank you again, for letting me leave for the weekend – as well as using the floo network," Hermione greeted back. She had transfigured a small travel suitcase for her journey, and has packed some schoolwork along with her clothing. First aid potions and ointments had been put in the small beaded bag she still carried around.

"I normally wouldn't allow an excursion of this kind," the older woman began, the corners of her mouth pinching together. "However, seeing as you elder students will be rampaging back and forth after the holidays…"

Hermione took a moment to consider the worried look her professor was wearing.

"I suppose," she began tentatively, "that it helps you are concerned about Professor Lupin, as well?"

McGonagall quirked an eyebrow up before smiling in amusement.

"Yes, well, even when he was a student of mine I worried about him. I know Madam Pomfrey has always been more than capable when it comes to treating injuries, but as his Head of House I couldn't help but be anxious. Old habits die hard, as they say. It was a lot easier to know Tonks was there for him…"

Hermione grinned secretly at how soft-hearted her Professor was, despite the woman's armor of tartan and brogue dialect.

"Do you have all you wish to take with you?" McGonagall asked after a moment, the two standing near the fireplace.

"I believe so. It's only for a couple days, in any case. Oh! When I return Sunday evening, shall I apparate to Hogsmeade and walk back up to the castle, or floo back?"

"I won't be here Sunday after supper, so it might be best to go to Hogsmeade," McGonagall began. "I know it is only getting colder outdoors, but I keep this office locked and warded whilst I am not in here – and that includes the floo."

"I understand, Professor," Hermione smiled back, picking up her suitcase and pinching some floo powder out of a jar McGonagall was offering her.

"Do owl me and let me know if you require anything for Remus," McGonagall said softly, replacing the jar on the mantle. Hermione nodded back her assurance.

"22 Crofton Creek, Derbyshire," Hermione said clearly, throwing the powder into the roaring fire and stepping in.


End file.
